Black Blood
by I.P. Phoenix
Summary: Cannon Aries is a girl with a hateful life, at least to her. She simply despises her kind, but her adoptive sister, Fate, wants her to live a normal life. So she was transferred to a new school. What school? Seishun Gakuen.
1. The Meeting

**B**lack** B**lood

**Chapter One:** "The Meeting"

**Summary:** Cannon Aries is a girl with a hateful life, at least to her. She simply despises her kind, but her adoptive sister, Fate, wants her to live a normal life. So she was transferred to a new school. What school? Seishun Gakuen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is rightfully owned by Takeshi Konami. I only owns Cannon, Fate, and some other characters.

**Reminders:** Um, there might be wrong grammar and spelling…so…please bear with me! I'm only an elementary student…and please, if possible, no flames!

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon winced as Fate pulled her cheeks. "Fate, it hurts…" Cannon said in a whisper, but annoyance was present in her voice. Finally, Fate stopped pulling her cheeks.

"Ca-n-non, you have to make friends today!" Fate persuaded.

"But…friends are worthless…" There was silence, but Fate soon broke it when she punched Cannon on the face hard, really hard.

"Cannon you idiot! Friends are very important in our lives! They're there when they need you and -" Fate was cut off by Cannon's pessimistic comment.

"They can betray you when they want to. They can leave you if they want to. They can drill a deep wound in your heart…"

Fate sighed. Poor Cannon. She's always looking at the dark things in life.

"Ca-n-non, you have to look at the happy things in life!"

"You mean rainbows and unicorns? No thanks, they burn my eyes…" Cannon mumbled, but it was loud enough for Fate to hear.

"Ca-n-non!"

"And you have to stop syllabicating my name." Fate sighed.

"You have to have a normal life." Cannon froze. Normal? Like she'll be something like that.

"Normal…that's boring."

"Don't lie to me. You know you want to be."

Cannon narrowed her eyes. "But what good will it do by just _wanting_?"

"Cannon!" At least she didn't syllabicate her name. She slammed her hands on the desk, clearly losing her temper.

"I'm a Black Blood, Fate. I'm not like you…you are…what do you call that? _normal_…"

Cannon's statement made Fate shut her mouth. Cannon rarely takes about her kind. The cursed kind: The Black Blood. Unlike Cannon, Fate was a more common one, a Clean Soul, in other words, a Human.

Cannon sighed. "I'm going to be late. I'll be going now." Cannon made her way to the door.

"Don't forget to make friends!" Fate reminded, but Cannon was already on her way to school. Fate just sighed. "That child…is very lonely."

**BB * BB * BB**

"Good morning, my dear students!" The teacher for Class 3-6 greeted the room full of noisy pupils. But the students didn't listen to their teacher's greeting. An irk mark appeared on the teacher's face. "Shut your mouths!" Alas, the class became quiet. The teacher cleared his throat and put his hands on his desk. "Today, we have a new student." Whispers and murmurs flooded the classroom.

The teacher turned to the door. "Miss Aries, please come in." On cue, Cannon walked to the teacher's side. The teacher turned to the blackboard and wrote something down. The letters spelled: Cannon Aries. The teacher faced the class while smiling. "This is Cannon Aries. She's a transfer student."

_Yeah, I think they know that, Mr. Obvious_. Cannon thought sarcastically. "Nice to meet you…" Cannon said, barely audible. Cannon is very shy to people she doesn't know. Or very distant.

"A shy one, eh? I'm your class adviser, Suzumiya, Makoto. You can call me Makoto-sensei!" The teacher said while laughing loudly while the students sweatdropped.

Cannon nodded in acknowledgement…though she really didn't care.

"Any questions?" Makoto-sensei asked the class. Everyone raised their hands and asked in chorus.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" That question just made her shiver, but another question made her tremble:

"What's your blood type?" Damn that dreaded question. It was good that Cannon didn't snap. That would be bad on her first day of school.

"Miss Aries, please ignore them and go to your seat beside Sir Fuji's." The teacher pointed to a guy with brown-hair who was mysteriously smiling. Cannon nodded and made her way to her assigned chair.

"Hi, I'm Fuji, Shuuseke. It's nice to meet you."

"Cannon Aries…likewise…" Cannon said in quiet whisper.

"You don't talk much don't you?" Fuji asked. Cannon nodded. She didn't like talking. It somehow takes more energy than the average.

"Alright class, lets study, study, and study!" 'Aww's filled the classroom.

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon was staring outside the window, daydreaming. Good thing she noticed it before the Math teacher. She was awfully bad at Math. She's good in any subject, except Math. Well, she's average at History.

Cannon sighed in relief and returned to focusing in the lesson. _I need to study…study… _

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon fixed her books and pulled out the lunch from her bag when a flash of red dashed in front of her. She blinked. _Did something just run with abnormal speed?_

Then Fuji patted her back, trying to get her attention. "Hey, Cannon-san, would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?" He offered, still smiling.

Cannon hesitated, but agreed to his offer. She has nothing to do anyway…Then she was dragged by Fuji to the school cafeteria, where Cannon met his friends.

One was eating like a pig, one was making this 'pshhh' sound, one had a racket and was waving his hands while yelling 'burning!', one was writing something on his notebook, and the others were eating normally.

No one noticed Cannon but then Fuji got their attention. "Everyone, please meet Cannon, a transfer student."

"Cannon Aries: age is 15, female; she's in class 3-6, a transfer student from France, and the adoptive daughter of the Aries family." The guy who had thick glasses and was writing notes earlier stated.

Cannon twitched at his detailed information. Well, it couldn't be that detailed. He still didn't mention 'that'.

"Woah, you already got information on her?! But that's a bit shorter than the others…" The guy who was eating like a pig mumbled. The guy with the thick glasses said nothing.

"Oh, so Cannon-san is a transferee here at Seigaku...it's nice of you to invite her to lunch, Fuji." Somehow, the guy who said that gave a motherly aura.

"Nya! Yeah! She's in me and Fuji's class!" A red-headed boy said. For an upperclassman, he sure is childish. Saying 'nya' and all...but Cannon didn't have any problem with that.

"Oh, so you knew her already, Eiji-sempai?" A boy shorter than the others asked.

"Un!" Fuji cleared his throat. Again.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that, Cannon-san. I'm Oishi, the vice-captain of the boy's tennis club." Cannon looked up at Fuji. For an upperclassman...woman...Cannon sure is short...

"Oh yeah, I didn't say that I'm part of the tennis club, sorry." Cannon shook her head, not minding the late information.

"I'm Momoshiro, Takeshi! You can call me Momo-chan!" The introduction carried on until everyone introduced themselves…then they all ate lunch together.

After an hour, the bell rang.

_KIN KON KAN KON_

Cannon stood up. "Um…I'll be going to class now…" Then Fuji and Eiji stood up too.

"Yeah…I guess we should be going too nya…" Then the three went to there classrooms, followed by the others.

**BB * BB * BB**

"Inui, what's wrong? You only have little information on Cannon Aries…It's not like you…" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, well, it's kind of…disturbing…her past…" Inui said in a whisper, but his captain could still hear it. Tezuka looked confused…well…slightly…

The cold wind blew as the two friends stare at the mysterious transferee get out of their sight.

** BB * BB * BB**

**Me: **So? so? Did you like it? I hope you did...I'm sorry for the mistakes I made...

**Cannon:** Forgive her stupidity...

**Fate:** Yes...

**Me:** *sulks in the corner* you all think I'm an idiot...just because I didn't get a bronze medal on the recognition day...what am I saying? I am an idiot...*gloomy aura*

**Cannon:** What's with her?

**Fate:** Dunno.


	2. Black Circle

**B**lack **B**lood

**Chapter Two:** "Black Circle"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is rightfully owned by Takeshi Konami. I only own Cannon, Fate, and some other characters.

**Reminders:** Um, there might be wrong grammar and spelling…so…please bear with me! I just finished elementary…and please, if possible, no flames!

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon, Eiji, and Fuji ran to class, and just in time, they made it before the class started. Perspiration rolled on their skin.

"That was close, nya." Eiji muttered under his breath while Fuji and Cannon just nodded in agreement. Then they went to their seats.

Cannon sighed. Her body was still feeling tired from running. She's really weak when she's in her normal self. You see, sometimes, due to the black blood circulating inside her, she gives in into uncontrollable madness. This usually happens when she's knocked unconscious. That's very dangerous, since her body is very weak.

A loud knock filled the classroom and came in Makoto-sensei. The cheerful teacher grinned widely and slammed his hands on his desk.

"O-kay, class, I have good news for you!" The teacher cleared his throat while the students waited in anticipation. "The president decided that the rest of the day is free-" Makoto-sensei was cut off by the students dashed outside the room, celebrating. The only ones who were left were Eiji, Fuji, and, of course, Cannon. Makoto-sensei sweatdropped.

"So…you three are the only ones left…huh?" The teacher mumbled to himself.

"Makoto-sensei, why do we have Free Period?" Fuji spoke calmly. The teacher shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He suddenly said that all of the students will have a Free Day…I think it's because of some…problem…" Makoto-sensei said while standing in a thinking pose.

Then Eiji suddenly stood up from his seat with a huge grin. "Yahoo! Let's go Fuji, Cannon," He grabbed Fuji's hand, then Cannon's. "Let's go!" Eiji dashed at full speed, dragging the two to…who knows where.

"Kikumaru-san!" Cannon cried anime tears. Oh God, she had to run again. She thought tiredly, while Fuji chuckled.

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon put her hands to her chest, panting and sweating like a pig. Then after a few minutes of making her heartbeat normal, she looked around for Eiji or Fuji…no one. She sighed in relief. She could have fainted there! That would have been bad…

She walked to a nearby tree and put her back against the trunk. Cannon grinded her teeth and tears stung her eyes. "Why am I so weak…?" She thought out loud. Flashbacks of her family's death flooded her mind. Blood, death, screaming, torture, and the cries of help…"Why am I so…useless?" Cannon shook her head. No, she shouldn't cry. She should be strong.

"President, please tell me, what is happening?" Cannon's ears perked. "Multiple killings have happened close to our school…" That was the voice of Makoto-sensei. Cannon climbed a branch, trying to stay unseen.

"Is it 'that'…?" Cannon's eyes narrowed. _What is 'that'…?_

"Yes. It is." The president replied with a strict and serious tone.

"This is horrible…we can't risk one of our students to be attacked…what do we do?" Makoto-sensei asked, a tint of panic present in his voice.

"I don't know…" _Alright._ Cannon jumped down from the tree…clumsily. Her butt almost hit the ground. The president and her class adviser turned to her direction. Cannon let out a nervous laugh…but her expression turned serious.

"Miss Aries, what are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?!" Makoto-sensei asked, or yelled. The president blocked the teacher with his left arm. Makoto-sensei looked confused.

"You…" The president narrowed her eyes. His stare moved to Cannon's hands, then he looked surprised. "…a Black Blood."

Cannon frowned. "Yes, I am a Black Blood." _Unfortunately_. "So? What kind of problem do you have?"

"President…what…?"

"Go to the faculty room, Makoto." The president ordered sternly. And of course, the teacher obeyed, but questions filled the his mind.

"Miss…Cannon Aries…right?" Cannon nodded. "We've been having multiple killings close to our school…and we think that -"

"An undead is the cause of it." Cannon continued, more of a statement than a question. The president nodded. Cannon closed her eyes, trying to feel her surroundings. After a few minutes, she opened them, but this time, her expressive green eyes were replaced by bloodshot red ones. "Yes. It's an undead. It's level 2, quite weak." Cannon chuckled.

The president glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"No…nothing…" _It's just that humans are so weak_… An undead levels from 1-5, 1 is the lowest, 5 is the highest. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it…"

The president bowed her head. "Thank you. I have no power against supernatural beings…"

"You're welcome…" Cannon muttered under her breath. Then she turned around. "I'll be going now…" _Undead people are so troublesome…I can't unleash my full power until I'm unconscious…I need Chaos to control me…I have to find him…or another life will…_

**BB * BB * BB**

"Cannon-chan~ where did you go, nya?" Eiji asked, crying anime tears and giving Cannon a bone crushing hug. Cannon was turning blue from loss of breath. Good thing Ryoma made the red cat stop.

"Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi." _Cocky squirt_.

"Where were you, Aries-san?" Oishi asked, a worried look on his face. Of course he would have a worried look, he's called the 'mother' of the tennis club.

"I got lost." Cannon said immediately. She already thought of her excuses.

"But didn't Fuji give you a tour?" Momoshiro asked.

"I forget easily…"

"Hey, Cannon-sempai, what's that on your hand?" _Oh, so they noticed it? _Cannon put her hands in front for everyone to see. Her hands were marked with a large, black circle. It was a symbol that she was Black Blood.

"Eh? What's this? Tattoo?" Momoshiro asked.

"It's probably a birthmark, idiot." Kaidoh said with a 'psshhh'.

"Eh?! You wanna start a fight, Viper?!"

"So, what is that, Cannon-chan, nya?"

"It's something that carries a lot of memories…" _Painful ones at that._ The regulars looked confused, Cannon smiled mysteriously. "Hee hee, it's a birthmark."

**BB * BB * BB**

**Me:** I hope you like it, everyone! And I thank cleir and BlackCat 2468 for reviewing!

**Cannon:** Yes, yes. Thank you.

**Fate:** Yup!

**Me:** Are you guys my echo or something?

**Cannon & Fate:** Probably~

**Me:** Oh yeah, Cannon, Chaos will be appearing on the next chapter.

**Cannon:** *looks away* Yeah. I know.

**Fate:** Hee hee. Chaos and Cannon sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Cannon & Me:** For a big sister, you're childish.


	3. Chaos

**B**lack **B**lood

**Chapter Three:** "Chaos"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is rightfully owned by Takeshi Konami. I only own Cannon, Fate, and some other characters.

**Reminders:** Um, there might be wrong grammar and spelling…so…please bear with me! I just finished elementary…and please, if possible, no flames! There'll be some language and violence. And sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter than the others.

**BB * BB * BB**

"Eh, so it's a birthmark, huh?" Momoshiro said; his face showed disappointment.

_You could also say that it's a curse mark_, thought Cannon, _it would fit it greatly._

"Why do you look so disappointed, Momo?" asked Oishi.

"It's probably because it's not a tattoo, Oishi-sempai." said Ryoma while pulling down his hat. "Mada mada dane."

_Are tattoos even allowed in this school?_ Cannon thought with a sweatdrop.

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon ran through the forest, trying desperately to find her guest. "Chaos, where are you?" She asked in a soft whisper, her eyes scanning her surroundings. A few minutes passed, Cannon was already out of breath. "Curse this weak body!" She swore. Then she heard the rustling of leaves; her guest has already arrived.

"Chaos, you scared me, damn it!" Cannon swore again, she was feeling especially cranky today. She sighed, calming herself. "Have you found the Undead?" She asked and looked directly to Chaos's eyes, his yellow, cat-slit eyes.

Chaos chuckled. "Yes, I've found her," he climbed a nearby branch and added "a very weak undead indeed. You can't even defeat a Level 2."

Cannon glared at him. "Give it." She asked, or more like, demanded. With a playful smile, Chaos gave her a sheet of paper. Cannon scanned its contents, seriousness in her eyes.

"Asazuka, Megumi. Age is 15. She's a student of your school, and unfortunately, she's in your class." Chaos stated with a slight laugh.

Cannon twitched. _Sadistic freak_. "We should deal with this quickly."

"Now, perhaps?" Cannon nodded. Chaos jumped down from the branch gracefully, like a cat. "OK, I asked her friends, they say that she takes a certain route..."

**BB * BB * BB**

The Undead girl laughed maniacally as she ran towards the unmoving Cannon. "You think you can destroy me?"

An eerie smile formed Cannon's lips and a there was a crazy look in her eyes. "You think too highly of yourself…" she said as she dashed to the Undead with abnormal speed and punched her in the stomach so hard that she flew right into the woods. Cannon put her fingers to her lips, trying to suppress a giggle. Then she heard a voice, Chaos's voice, his voice was inside her head.

"Cannon…tear her apart."

Cannon ran toward the woods, where the Undead was, she searched. "Come out, come out wherever you are, Me-gu-mi-chan!" Cannon said with a laugh. She turned around, and saw the blood-stained face of the Undead. But instead of being frightened, Cannon's smile grew wider. "Ah! I see you! Game Over!" She said playfully and kicked Megumi to the ground. She kicked and punched the Undead with so much power that if it were a normal human he or she would be in pieces by now, but this was an Undead she's dealing with. She continued to punch her until Chaos's voice rang in her head: Tear her to pieces. "I'm sorry, Megu-chan, but I have to tear you apart now!" Cannon whispered to the Undead's ear and…you know what bloody thing she did. It was bloody, and morbid.

**BB * BB * BB**

_RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! _

After the day Cannon took care of the Level 2, she woke up with a headache. And the ringing of the alarm clock didn't help at all. Cannon grabbed the alarm clock and threw it to the wall…vigorously. "Damn, shitty, alarm clock…" She cursed under her breath.

"You shouldn't curse, Cannon-chan." Someone said from beside her: Chaos. Cannon turned to her side and fell on the floor. Chaos chuckled lightly.

"Why are you still here?!" Cannon asked rather loudly, trying to get up but her knees were still shaking.

Chaos's cat-slit eyes blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

Cannon rolled her eyes. "Why am I asking you if I do know?"

Chaos shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to live in Japan starting today." Then he added with a smirk. "And I'm going to transfer to Seigaku."

**BB * BB * BB**

**Me:** And cut! Great performance everyone!

**Cannon:** Yeah…

**Fate:** *giggles*

**Cannon:** *glares at Chaos*…

**Chaos:** *smiles at Cannon*…

**Fate:** *eyes move to Cannon and Chaos and vice versa*

**Me:** You're all silent! So silent! And my back is aching…

**Cannon, Fate, & Chaos:** What does that have to do with this…?


	4. Tennis

**B**lack **B**lood

**Chapter Four:** "Tennis"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is rightfully owned by Takeshi Konami. I only own Cannon, Fate, and some other characters.

**Reminders:** Um, there might be wrong grammar and spelling…so…please bear with me! I just finished elementary…and please, if possible, no flames! And there's a slight OC x OC = Cannon x Chaos.

**BB * BB * BB**

Sighing, Cannon sat on the sofa and glared at Chaos, who was playing with her pet cat: Grey. "And may I ask why you are still here? It's Saturday."

"I don't have anything to do…and since I helped you…." Cannon rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least I'm not like Lotus, she does anything for money."

"What the heck do you want?" Cannon asked, tilting her head backwards, her face facing the pale white ceiling.

"Lets play tennis, like we used to." Chaos closed his eyes, like he was trying to remember a distant memory. "I remember when we were still young…innocent…pure…" Chaos opened his eyes, but not those yellow, cat-slit ones, this time, it was bloodshot red. "But now…" Chaos was cut off by Cannon's piercing glare.

"You really enjoy tormenting me, do you, Chaos?" Cannon said as she stood up from the soft sofa.

Chaos turned to her with a smirk, but there was slight disappointment in his eyes. "So? Are we going to play?"

"No. That's what you get for tormenting me with those horrible memories." Cannon said which made Chaos frown.

"Stingy."

"Gah."

**BB * BB * BB**

Cannon groaned and glared at Chaos. "I hate you." She muttered while gripping the tennis bag harder. _Why do I have to carry this heavy bag?_

Chaos turned to her and smiled slyly. "I love you too." Somehow, that made Cannon blush slightly. SLIGHTLY.

As they walked on the streets, many people, mostly girls, eyed them, probably because of Chaos. Whenever they passed them, giggles and whispers started. Cannon just wanted to go home and sleep, read, or anything she does at home.

"Damn it, Chaos. You're the center of attention." Cannon whispered to Chaos.

"Where are the street tennis courts?" Chaos asked, he didn't really seem to mind the attention he's getting.

Cannon sighed and pointed above the steps in front of them. And it seems that some people made it before them.

Cannon was panting when they finished climbing the steps. _Curse this weak body! _ She cursed in her mind. Chaos smirked at her.

"Weak, very weak." Cannon growled at him. "Do you even pass your P.E. class?"

"Barely," There was another subject she's bad at: P.E.

"Ah! It's Cannon-san, nya!" A familiar voice greeted them: Eiji's. Eiji jogged to their direction and gave Cannon a big, tight, hug.

Cannon gasped, surprised at her classmate's behavior, of course, it's didn't know him that well.

"Eiji, Aries-san might die from lack of air!" Someone shouted. I think you already know who it is.

"Oishi-san, you're exaggerating." Cannon said in a whisper while trying to escape from Eiji's hug. Finally, Eiji released her with a pout.

"I see that you've made friends, Cannon." Oops, Cannon almost forgot Chaos.

Cannon turned to him and glared. "Their not my friends…" She said for only Chaos to hear.

"Eh? Cannon-sempai has a boyfriend?" Momo asked, popping out from nowhere with a sly grin on his face.

"No." Cannon said plainly and quickly. Then there was long, painful silence.

"But, Aries-san, why are you here?" Oishi asked, breaking it.

"This guy," She pointed to Chaos. "Chaos, wanted to play tennis."

"Eh, so you can play, uh, Chaos-kun, nya?" Eiji asked; his face showed amusement.

Chaos nodded.

"Why is your name 'Chaos'?" Momo asked suddenly, curiosity in his voice.

"Momo, that's rude!" Oishi scolded.

"No, it's okay. I actually don't know myself." Chaos said while smiling.

Cannon glared at him. _Liar_.

"Don't look at me like that…" Chaos said with a stiffled laugh.

"Where are the others?" Cannon asked the three regulars.

"Well…"

"They're not here, nya!"

Cannon blinked. "Why?"

"Momo invited Echizen to play but he said he was sick and the rest have other things to do." Eiji stated while Oishi looked pale and worried.

"I wonder what happened to Echizen…he might have gotten flu! Appendicitis! Ulcer!" Oishi started spouting random illnesses, panic written all over his face.

"He's probably just lazy! That Echizen…" said Momo with an irk mark on his face.

**BB * BB * BB **

"Achoo!" Ryoma was watching a new drama on TV when he suddenly sneezed.

"Oh! Brat, a girl must be talking about you!" His perverted father snickered while he read his erotic magazines.

Ryoma shrugged. "It's probably just nothing…" He said as he resumed to watching the drama.

**BB * BB * BB**

There was a short silence, which Eiji broke. "Since O'chibi isn't here, can Chaos play, nya?" He asked.

Cannon looked at Chaos for an answer. Chaos nodded, which was a sign for a 'yes'. Cannon took a blue racquet from the bag and gave it to Chaos.

"I'll play. Singles or doubles?" Chaos asked, gripping the racquet tightly.

The three tennis regulars looked at each other. "Well, since we haven't played with Chaos before…how about singles?" Oishi suggested, which everyone agreed with.

"Who will he play with? Momo? Eiji? I'm going to be the referee." Oishi asked. Momo raised his hand bravely.

"Me! I'll beat him to pulp!"

Eiji pouted. "That's not fair Momo! I was going to raise my hand!"

Chaos just smirked and Cannon sat on one of the benches, calmly watching the scene. _I wonder who's going to win…it's been awhile since Chaos played…_

**BB * BB * BB**

"Smooth or rough?" Momo asked.

"Rough." Chaos answered. Momo twirled the racquet, then after a few seconds, it landed on rough.

Chaos smiled at the tennis regular. "I serve first." He said while going to baseline and pulling a tennis ball from his pocket.

**BB * BB * BB**

"6-2. Chaos wins!" Oishi shouted, announcing the winner.

Momo fell down on his butt, gasping for air and sweating like a pig. "Ah! You're strong damn it!" He said between gasps.

Chaos went to the tired fellow and held out his hand. "Nice game. You were great." Chaos complimented.

"You too!" Momo said as he took his hand and got up. Momo looked at Chaos with surprise written in his face. "You aren't even sweating! Are you a monster or something? Like Kaidoh?"

Chaos chuckled nervously while Cannon rolled her eyes. _Yes, the title 'monster' would fit him greatly. _

**BB * BB * BB**

**Me:** And cut…*sigh*…I'm being really lazy and tired lately…probably because of the heat…

**Chaos: **Don't expect me to fan you.

**Cannon & Fate:** Us too.

**Me:** Stingy...anyway, I might not update much...I'm kind of in a 'stupid and confused mode' right now…and I'm going to remember the idea I forgot…damn…why do my ideas always come in the night and I can't remember them when I wake up? And I'm also not in the mood to write…I can't write when I'm not in the mood!


End file.
